A chart or graph is described in Wikipedia as a type of information graphic or graphic organizer that represents tabular numeric data and/or functions. Charts are often used to make it easier to understand large quantities of data and the relationship between different parts of the data. Charts can usually be read more quickly than the raw data that they come from. They are used in a wide variety of fields, and can be created by hand (often on graph paper) or by computer using a charting application.
Traditional charts use well established and often poorly implemented ways of representing data. Many tools exist to help the user construct very sophisticated representations of data but that sophistication typically results in less meaningful charts. Embodiments of the present invention aim to overcome this problem.
It is known to use charting wizards such as those that are available in Excel and various other systems such as those provided by, for example, IBM. In addition there are multiple Business Intelligence (BI) tools available to users to enable users to analyze data in an attempt to create meaningful feedback. However, as the amount of data increases, so does the complexity of the visual representations created by the analysis of the data. These complex representations can end up swamping parts of the visual representation that is most required and relevant to an end user.
Further, the focus of existing known methods of graphically representing data is on providing a single visual design, or type of visual or graphical representation, to represent data. That is, to produce, for example, a single bar graph to be displayed, or a single pie chart to be printed. This is very limiting to a user who may want to show various different aspects of the data in a single document.
Indexing methodologies, such as R-tree indexing for example, are used in conjunction with databases to categorize data and place the data in a hierarchical format. It is also known to use self organizing maps to visually represent data. However, self organizing maps can be very difficult and arduous to interpret. Also, it has not previously been known to use the indexing methodologies, in particular the R-tree indexing, as a display mechanism on its own. Further, no weight has been placed on how nodes in a tree are positioned relative to other nodes other than by the mere child parent relationship.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the mentioned problems, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.